


A Light That Never Goes Out

by Antidaeophobia



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awkward Romance, Disabled Character, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Member Death, Mental Health Issues, Military Families, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antidaeophobia/pseuds/Antidaeophobia
Summary: When an anomaly sends Data into the past to a farm in the early 21st century, he must find a means to contact his ship and hopefully return to his own time; or be forced to remain behind allowing time to catch up slowly. When he is taken in and assisted by a friendly but lonely veterinarian named Willow who promises to help him return home, he begins to feel uncertain if remaining in the past with her would be all that terrible when they begin to form a kinship and love for each other.[Discussion of life and death, mental illness, and physical disability. This is not a acrotomophilia fetish fiction.]
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	A Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It's been awhile since I've written, about 8yrs or so. I'm getting back into it because I've missed it so much. Your patience as I get back into my writing mode is appreciated. This is my first Data fanfiction, as I usually write about Lore, even though Data is my favorite character. I hope you enjoy what I've written, and kind and constructive criticism is welcome. Also, as a side note from the comments I got on another website I posted this on that I feel I should answer here so I don't get similar- No! I will not be writing acrotomophilia sex scenes, this is not a fetish fiction. Wil's character is largely based on several friends of mine, one of which happens to have the same condition as Willow and it is relevant to the characters story arch. As a disabled person myself, I feel normalization of disabled folks in fiction is important, so most of my characters I write are disabled. I chose her profession as my own past one, as I haven't read many stories with veterinarians in them.   
> Thank you for reading xoxo

A Light That Never Goes Out

by Antidaeophobia

AN: It's been awhile since I've written, about 8yrs or so. I'm getting back into it because I've missed it so much. Your patience as I get back into my writing mode is appreciated. This is my first Data fanfiction, as I usually write about Lore, even though Data is my favorite character. I hope you enjoy what I've written, and kind and constructive criticism is welcome. Also, as a side note from the comments I got on another website I posted on that I feel I should answer here so I don't get similar- No! I will not be writing acrotomophilia sex scenes, this is not a fetish fiction. Wil's character is largely based on several friends of mine, one of which happens to have the same condition as Willow and it is relevant to the characters story arch. As a disabled person myself, I feel normalization of disabled folks in fiction is important, so most of my characters are disabled. Thank you for reading.

\--------------------------------------------------

The first thing Data noticed when he came to, what the large wet nose of a black and white cow sniffing him curiously. It startled away slightly, along with several of its sisters when it saw his eyes open, and movement in his limbs.

"Hey bud, you ok there?" a calm female voice called out to him. Data sat up, turning his face towards the voice to see a medium height woman, her brown eyes peered down at him, and her hair was tied up in a scarf. She was a little on the chubby side with rubber boots to her knee, and flannel shirt on. She had a pretty and gentle face covered in freckles, and Data was sure she'd be the sort of lady Riker might like- of course Riker liked all sorts of girls.

She was patting one of the Holsteins on its back, puffs of dirt plumed off its coat. "Are you drunk? Rough night at the comic convention?" she nodded and chuckled humorously at Data's outfit, and he looked down at his uniform, now covered in mud and grass. His hair tasseled all over, and a subtle shade of dust now covered his skin. He farrowed his brows in confusion, and looked down at himself, giving his uniform a weak brush, before looking back at the woman, she was giving another cow a good scratch and it seemed to be enjoying itself.

"I do appear to be a mess. But I can assure you, I am not intoxicated-I-I am lost it would seem" his brows creased. The level of concern he felt was obviously not registering on his face because the woman sighed, giving the cow next to her a glance before meeting his golden eyes again. "Alright, let's get you inside and you can call someone to pick you up. No funny business though." She warned him "Don't know why I do this sort of shit" she mumbled under her breath, "Come along then" she called him gently, a certain maternal quality to her command.

Data gave a reassuring nod as he got to his feet. Following close behind her along with the rest of the herd that lumbered alongside her on the way to the house in the distance. Data looked at the cows that seemed undisturbed by his presence, but that wasn't abnormal as most animals didn't seem to recognize him as a threat give his artificial nature. He just found the prospect of walking with real cows to me somewhat fascinating- all the large earth animals he'd had experience with were holodeck creatures, so therefore very predictable, but these were quite real, and even more interesting were milk cattle. The enslavement of cattle to serve the dairy and meat needs no longer existed in his time. He cocked his head to look with more interest at the mostly black cow that was keeping pace right beside him. It flicked its ear but seemed to ignore him for the most part. Data glanced his eyes forward just in time to catch the grinning face of the woman before him "Not many cows where you come from?"

Data raised his brows "No, most certainly not." He replied lightly "We do not enslave cattle for our needs where I come from" The woman rolled her eyes and he was surprised "Oh, you're one of THOSE people….Ok then. Well, we're almost to the house" opening the gate to allow Data to walk through, the cows remain behind but watched them with curiosity. It was a short way to the house, as they walked onto the patio, and into the sun room, a large lazy grey cat with shaggy fur dozed in the window and yawned itself awake, giving a big stretch before jumping off the sill to mosey towards them "Stay here, I'll get my phone"

"I actually need to talk to you about that. If you'd be so kind as to tell me the date first" Data tried to be polite, but he was unwillingly deterred by the wish to pet the cat that now circled his legs, leaving bits of fluff on his dirty black pants.  
The woman frowned "You've got loss of time? Do you know where you are?" she seemed legitimately concerned now and stared at him. Even as he squatted down to pet the persistent feline, an ever so slight smile upon his features.

"What was the last thing you remember?" his female companion frowned, coming towards him and guiding him towards a table and chairs nearby. The cat was obviously familiar with this configuration because it raced forward, jumping onto the table and chirping for affection. Data sat down onto one of the white rusted chairs, as the woman grabbed his face gently and started looking at his eyes. She pulled out a pencil light, and started showing it into his eyes, pulling it away, and shining it into his eyes again. His eyes dilated just as any normal humans would. But he understood her concern, he must come off as someone that suffered a head injury. She pulled away, and placed her fingers in front of his face, "Follow these with your eyes, and don't move your head", Data frowned a bit in confusion, but did as he was told until she was satisfied.  
The woman sat down, a concerned look on her features as she stared at him. Data decided it would be best to alleviate her concern.

"I haven't had an injury. What is the date, including the year?"

"September 20th, 2020- why? Did you forget what the date was?...Can you tell me who's president?"

"Based on my information for the past, I'd say Trump" He stated simply

"Information from the past?" she laughed a little "Well, at least your humor is still intact", she was still looking him over, but her concern seemed to have lessened.

"I haven't got a sense of humor" Data scratched the grey tom cat as it leaned into his hand, purring loudly.

"His name is Bill" she motioned to the cat "He thinks everyone that visits here just does so to see him." Data gave a slight smile at this, he really liked cats. They were such dignified animals.

"We both now know the cats name, now what's yours?" She prompted gently "I'm Wil, short for Willow, but please don't call me Willow, it makes me sound old" Wil giggled softly, her eyes taking him in with consideration "Now your turn"

"My name is Data, It is short for, well, nothing, just Data" the android cocked his head at her as she gave a nod, tucking her hands into her jacket "So have you got someone you can call to come get you?" Wil prodded him gently

Data gave a frown "No, I haven't. I'm afraid the details of where I came from might be hard to believe and accept" Considering carefully who he was speaking with. Was she safe? What choices did he have? It was but a moment ago he found out where he was, and he'd have to form some collaboration with someone that knew his identity if they were going to give him the information he needed in a serious fashion and not think he was joking- or perhaps unstable. The people of the past were known for being paranoid, unpredictable, cruel, heartless, and often dangerous. However, she hadn't tried to hurt him, or demand he leave, she had insisted to help him despite him being a complete stranger.

Wil leaned back in her chair, she gave Bill the cat a few strokes before she looked at Data knowingly "Lucky for you I like hard luck cases which is why I work with animals. So try me."

Data thinned his lips, considering his situation carefully. "I am an android and Lt. Commander aboard the Federation Starship Enterprise in the 24th century and I fear I've been sent back in time" His gaze serious, anticipating her reaction.

Wil looked at him a moment before breaking out into a laugh "Oh wow, that's a good one. Who put you up to this? I know Michael thinks he's funny, but he's not, now go tell him he almost got me. Where are you from, the community theater? Wow, nice one" she laughed in amusement

Data raised his brows in confusion "I do not know this Michael you speak of. If you'd like me to prove it to you, I can"

Wil sighed and pointed a lazy finger at him "Go for it." She chuckled a little skeptically.

Data raise his brows, desperate times called for desperate measure. Taking his left hand, reaching up his right sleeve, and up to his elbow, grasping firmly and twisting. It gave a metallic pop, and he pulled the arm down through his sleeve, presenting a detached arm with a metal nodule at the very top.

Data had done this before, but he was not expecting the complete look of disinterest in Wil's gaze. "Big deal, I can do the same with my leg- you want a fucking prize?" Lifting her pant leg casually to reveal an artificial limb. It was Data who was surprised this time, as he hadn't expected that. She raised her brows at him unconvinced of his truthfulness. Data pushed his arm up his sleeve, and clicked it back into its socket.

"I'll be convinced the day you can take your head off, now go tell whomever sent you- Fuck off. I'm too tired for this nonsense. I just got home from a 16hr day, and don't have the energy for games."

Data nodded in agreement, his brows furrowed "Will removing my head truly convince you I am speaking the truth?"

Wil snorted a laugh "Yes, in fact, you prove to me you are who you say you are, and I'll help you get to wherever you wanna go." lacing her hands together confidently and giving him a defiant grin as she leaned back a bit in her chair.

Data sighed a bit in resignation, then reaching up and as he placed his hands on either side of his head, as Wil laughed at him. He gave his head a sharp turn, before lifting it off its base

"HOLY JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST!" Wil shouted in shock, tipping her chair back and falling hard onto the floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The first thing she felt when she started to awaken was pain in the back of her head. She groaned, opening a blurry eye to meet a pale face with golden eyes leaning over and looking at her, and what felt like an ice pack applied to the back of her head.  
"Where am I?" Wil whimpered slightly, finding the humor that she'd just heard that from the man in front of her not long ago.

"We're in your house, your dog seemed perfectly fine with me bringing your in." Data stated in an almost pleased manner as Wil looked to see her dog leaning against his leg, panting happily, and shedding blond hair onto his black pants, and look up at the machine with adoration.

"Oh Meatball you useless dog! You'd show burglars right to the good stuff just for a hotdog" she grumbled, rubbing her head in exacerbation; she'd have a hell of a goose egg later. The portly old Labrador wagged his tail excitedly, knocking some magazines off the coffee table as he waddled by. "Bad dog" Wil chastised gently

Data however seemed concerned by this sentiment and frowned "I have found him to be quite a good dog" Wil sat up, a bit woozy in her movements "I was joking of course" giving the dogs butt an itch and the pup wiggled his butt happily in response.

"You were out for 10 mins, 32 seconds and 4—" Data prompted "Thank you" Wil cut him off sharply, and he raised a brow.

Wil looked up at Data, he was still filthy, but he'd shed his weird gold and black jacket leaving him looking much more average looking in a black shirt- or as average as a golden eyed, pale machine with shimmery skin could be. Wil was immediately cut off by the throbbing pain in the back of her head and her face scrunched in pain. Data immediately sat next to her, offering her water, and two aspirin.

"After some research into the medicine of this time period and what you had available in your medicine cabinet that was useful for humans I found this acetylsalicylic acid" He offered them to Wil on his freshly clean hands. She grabbed them and threw them back, drinking the water, and took a deep sigh. Then she just stared at the coffee table, a look of distress and confusion written on her features. Glass of water still in hand.

Data leaned over to look at her face, raising a brow in confusion as he reached out, taking the water from her still grasping hands, and setting it down on the table next to her. She didn't move, for several minutes she did nothing but stare and blink. It was nearly 5 mins later before she gave a sudden loud, and audible deep breath in and out.

"Ok then. I've got an android from the future standing in my living room. I'm now officially living in a scifi novel…." Wil's look of complete confusion and Data merely shook his head. He supposed this was a bizarre situation and she was just handling it better than was expected.

Wil turned to look at him, lifting her hands and not seeming to know what to do with them, Data did the same, miming her movements, and cocking his head.

Wil suddenly pointed at him "Lets get you cleaned up, and then we can talk about this" She waved the air haphazardly in his direction and seemed to be referring to him- entirely him. Wil awkwardly got to her feet. Data stood to assist, but she brushed him away.

"Can you shower, or are you dry clean only?" Wil felt stupid for asking the question, but the whole situation was absurd, so stupid questions seemed acceptable at this juncture.

Data stood near, and waited a respectable distance from her as she rummaged in a nearby storage closet; He knew to be filled with towels and clothing- he had after all been looking for medication to help her—and a bit of mild curiosity as well.

Wil tossed him a couple towels, giving him a look over. "What size do you wear?" Data looked confused "Pardon" Wil grumbled to herself, "Ehhhh, Try these on, and find whatever works best. They were my brothers, he doesn't use them anymore"

Data took the several items of clothing "Oh, why wont he need them. I don't want to make him upset by borrowing them."

"He's dead" Wil stated simply, not looking up. She walked down the hallway, expecting Data to follow her. He would admit he was taken aback by the casual response to something that was such a tragic incident for humans, or perhaps the people of this time were simply more hardened by death as it was very common. Humans were very odd, especially with their emotional states. Sometimes they were deeply overtly emotional, and other times completely blank; He never quite knew what to expect from them.

The old wooden floor creaked beneath their feet, and Data wondered mildly if it was structurally safe, and perhaps she'd allow him a chance to check her architecture and render repairs. Wil turned the rattly cast iron knob on a door he was sure was at least 100yrs older than the current year. Wil flipped the light switch on, and Data made note of it. Wil leaned over to the knobs on what he assumed was a water based pressure shower system. On the Enterprise only a few people kept water based showers and tubs, choosing sonic out of convenience and using water as a special comfort.

"The hot is cold, and the cold is hot. Water isn't going to bother your umm, circuitry?" She figured it was better to ask again. How was so going to explain to the fire department her house was ablaze because an android was showering and short circuited?

"No" Data replied in an almost scoff, but friendly nonetheless. Why weren't her hot and cold water set correctly, what sort of plumber would do such shoddy work?

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it. Then we can have a chat, and decide what happens next…Put your dirty clothes in that basket, hang the wet towels on the rod. Ok?" Pointing to the respective areas, and Data nodded in response. Wil looked him over one last time, before giving an exaggerated sigh, and excusing herself.

Data shook his head in bewilderment. He was taking the situation as it came, and adapted quickly. His training taught him to make the best of every environment. He supposed the situation could be worse. She could have met him with straight hostility, and had met such action in the past. Having been accosted, and attacked on multiple occasions, and even critically injured- he would not be able to repair himself easily in this time.

So far she seemed to be dealing pretty well with the situation, and was behaving rationally. He just wondered what exactly had happened.

The Enterprise had encountered spacial anomalies in the past, but this one appeared to be unstable, and had showered the Enterprise with multiple energy bursts that hit the shields. Data had been running to engineering, attempting to help Geordi after several crew members in his department had been severely injured. He was almost there, just barely, when another wave of energy hit the shields, and he was engulfed with a bright white energy. By his chronometer, he'd been unconscious for 4hrs before he'd woken. Now he was here, in the past, and he would have to set to work immediately with returning himself to his time.

Data pulled off his dirty clothing, tossing the muddy clothes into the overflowing basket that seemed to be a receptacle for dirty clothing- that's right, they were still used water and agitating machine to wash clothing in this time. He set the water to cold, no use using the energy for hot water when he wasn't discomforted by the temperature. Closing the glass doors and setting to work getting the caked filth from his hair and body.

Although curiosity got the best of him when he took a few moments to study the various colored contents of the bottles in the shower. Floral scented? Curious.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Wil went to her bedroom, yanking off her dirty work clothes, putting on fresh clothes, and pulling the tied scarf loose and letting her hair free. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she felt her mind travel away. What was she supposed to do? She'd landed with a bizarre situation, one she'd only ever read about in scifi novels. Now she had a time traveling android showering in her bathroom. Glancing at her degree, framed nearby- she could read it, so this obviously wasn't a waking dream. She rubbed her hip to ease the ache, and Meatball shoved his nose into her hand, waiting for the love he sought so desperately. His big club of a tail wooshed behind him, as active as ever. Wil patted him on his grey face and smiled at him. "If this is a delusion, lets be delusional together" and the old dog boofed in response.  
Suddenly Meatballs ears perked and he bounced happily, or as bouncy as an old overweight elderly lab could, and he started sniffing under the door. Wil reached over, opening the door and plopping back onto her bed edge. Data stood there dressed, with wet hair, an un-expectant look on his face.

"Dog told me you were there." She ruffled the fur on Meatballs butt.

"He is a good dog" Data folded his hands in front of him, and giving a gentle smile to the geriatric dog. Suddenly a waft of scent permeated her nose "Why do you smell like a whore house?" Wil squinted at him in question

"A whore house? Hmm" he tutted in question before understanding her statement. "oh, I noticed you have several scented items in the bathroom, I could not decide which to use, so I used a little of them all, and given what I was covered in, I had assumed you would like me to smell less offensive?" He considered her in confusion "Was that wrong of me? Have I offended you?" he pointed at finger concern towards the still steamy bathroom and he tilted his head down to give her a rather puzzled glance.

Wil grabbed the old dogs collar, and allowed the big dog to pull her into a standing position. To the android surprise she chortled a bit in response to his inquiry. She however didn't answer him as she walked past him and towards the living room.

Data immediately followed Wil and the happy butted lab to the living room- chalking the conversation up to another human behavioral oddity.

Wil glanced back at him, he was dressed in a plain white shirt, and a pair of stone washed jeans that looked like they should have been retired back in the 80s where they came from. He was barefoot, and his hair was combed back. He looked—good, strangely attractive; for a machine. She didn't even mind his large nose, and he had a gentle looking face. Was he meant to look and act human; why would the future scientist's waste money creating an attractive looking robot, there was no purpose for giving a robot a fit human looking body. She glanced away when his eyes met hers, and he seemed to notice her looks.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home, and assisting me even though I am a complete stranger. The unfriendliness of this time period is unfounded. " Data saw her looking at him, perhaps she was reconsidering her promise to help him. Vocalizing that he appreciated her help was important to let her know her efforts were valued- humans needed frequent positive affirmation or they would assume you were ungrateful- he learned that from Geordi.

"Umm, thank you" Wil blinked and her lips thin as if she was holding in that this was all so funny, and weird, and anxiety inducing at the same time. Walking into the living room, Data took a seat on the couch, and Wil sat in a tatty old recliner nearby.

Wil stared at him a few seconds "AND…" she exaggerated her hands towards him

Data was startled a second but started telling her what happened. The 24th century where he lived and worked on board the Enterprise, the spacial anomaly and the energy pulses. Crusher trying to help the people who had been injured in engineering, being called for help with the shields, and suddenly ending up here. Wil listened intently, allowing him to take all the time he needed, and nodding to show she understood. He attempted to keep things as simple and to the point as to not lead to confusion, he was unsure about how much she might understand given the education level of the common person at this time.

"My cows led me to you" Wil interrupted when he wondered aloud how she'd been out in the field at just the right moment to find him.

"Cows are very curious creatures, and we had a bizarre storm earlier today, I thought I saw ball lightening out in the field- an unusual occurrence." Wil stated, her fingers tapping thoughtfully on her chair. Data nodded, on Earth it was unusual to see ball lightening.

"Once the storm cleared, the cows were gathered around something for awhile, and I finally went out to see what it was. Turned out to be you. I think the ball lightening could be related to your appearance. Perhaps a side effect of the anomaly you speak of"

Data raised his brows and looked at her "I believe you might be correct. It could be related. I will have to think about this"

"I have a room you can sleep in down the end of the hall and to the right. As long as you behave yourself and don't try anything with me, you can stay until you figure out what you need to get home" Wil laced her fingers across her stomach

Data's eyes widened a moment "I would most certainly not try anything with you. It is against my programming to knowingly induce harm. I thank you for your consideration. It's quite lucky of me to have ended up here."

"As opposed to a government lab- am I right?" she joked but he seemed disturbed by the comment "Oh no, I assure you, I wouldn't do that. I'm not a big fan of government interference. From what you told me, this whole incident seems like a big accident, no reason to involve authorities to complicate your situation" Wil assured him, biting her lip nervously, and he seemed relieved.  
She stood "I'm going to head to bed, I've been up for a while. Make yourself at home." Rubbing her eyes. Taking two steps before turning towards him "Oh, you try and steal anything and I'll shoot ya" She pointed at him seriously, before giving him a tired smile. "Night night!" Wil sing songed, and Data uncomfortably waved her goodnight. It wasn't often he was offered a shower, a place to stay, told to make himself at home, and threatened to be shot all in the same evening.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a strange night, Wil had slept, and Data, feeling uncertain to use his dream program in a strange place; had chosen to stay awake. The sounds of the night had be unusual compared to the sounds of the Enterprise at night, and even the sounds of 24th century earth. The pitch black of the country, and the calls of so many creatures; frogs, insects, small and large animals. He spent several hours sitting outside, petting Bill the cat who languished in his arms, purring gently. Data saw a small fox run by, tentatively picking over the ground for food, it looked at him, but seemed unbothered by the machines quiet presence. Later on, Data heard the strange yodels and yips of a pack of coyotes that ran by in the distance, Data secretly hope the little fox was safe. Bill had sat up wide eyed for a second at the sound, but seemed content and trusting in the androids arms and chose to remain with his warm protector instead of hiding away.

The gentle moo of the cows in the barn nearby as they shift comfortably. If he couldn't find a way to return to his time, or acquire some way to alert his ship of his location and time, he worried he'd have to wait and allow time to catch up. He'd had to do that previously, although he was unaware the entire passage of time. The idea of spending hundreds of years awaiting time to pass him slowly was a deeply unpleasant thought. But if it was spent like this, he might be able to manage. Data looked at the stars, quietly taking note of the ones he'd been too. The wind rustled the long grass, and tickled across his ears. Bill stretched and purred in his arms, enjoying the androids warmth and affection.

The sun started to peek ever so slightly over the horizon, and the cows started mooing as they became more active, and seeming to anticipate something. It was then he heard the sunroom door open. He turned finding Wil dressed and in her farm clothing, Meatball rushed by them to waddle run around the yard, and do his business. Quickly checking in on the smells on the grass and Data was sure he was smelling all the wildlife that had come through the property the night before, maybe he knew the fox?

"Hey, I wondered where you'd gone off too?" Her face was pleasant and well rested, and looking at her in the new days light he could finally appreciate her face. Data liked appreciating people's features, maybe it was his artistic side, but he could appreciate the small details and flaws on a persons face that made them unique. He could memorize them all, and he knew every crease on his captains face, and every freckle on Beverly's. Wil's eyes were a warm chocolate color, with slight flecks of golden brown, and a dark green along the outer edge- perhaps one of her parents was green eyed. Wil's medium length hair was drawn into a freshly done french braid, and soft freckles dotted her cheeks and small slightly upturned nose- a button nose was it? Data supposed she'd have a face classified as 'cute' not so much 'sexy'- she certainly wasn't ugly.

Wil tucked her hands into the warm flannel coat, the crisp chill of the early morning making her breath wisp in the air. Data gave a reassuring smile "I do not need to sleep, I can, but given the circumstance I felt thinking about possible solutions for my situation would be a better use of my time. Bill and I watched the night time activity. I find the movement of the wildlife to be-fascinating. I just hope I don't become a burden, please tell me if I am becoming a problem. I've been told I can be—irritating" he punctuated the last bit as if he was directly quoting something he'd heard many times and glanced at her with worry. Wil walked closer, clapping him on his shoulder before tucking her hands back into her sweater. "You've been very polite and not at all irritating- odd; yes, irritating; no" giving him a smile "give it time" Data mumbled, his voice tight. Wil snorted a laugh and Data cocked his head at her trying to understand what he'd said that was funny.

"I'm going to go take care of my chores." Wil leaned down and petted Bill. Bill rubbed his scruffy grey face against her hand. Data stood erectly, as if awaiting orders "Please allow me to assist you. I am capable of many physical and mental labors. If you would accept my assistance. It's the least I could do given my intrusion on your home." Wil grinned awkwardly, as if he was pitching a resume to her, and despite only knowing him a less than a day, she was already starting to find the android endearing.

"Alright then, come along. We have to put the feed out and milk the cows. Dave the neighbor takes care of them during the week, but it's just me, myself, and I on the weekends" Wil waved him along, turning and expecting him to follow without further command. He quickly followed behind her "You ever been kicked by a cow before" Wil prompted humorously, and Data gave an almost concerned expression, opening his mouth in silent protest "I'm teasing you!" Wil touched his arm briefly and giggled "I ask that every time I have an assistant that has never worked with large animals, and it's fun to watch their expressions."

"I am made of a molybdenum-cobalt alloy, and bioplast sheeting. My skull is cortenide and duranium composite. I am capable of withstanding extreme duress. A bovine will be of no concern for me physically." Data raised his eyebrows at her, he seemed almost proud of his construction, or perhaps Wil was anthropomorphizing him. He was a machine after all so who knew how much of this was simple programming just to make him easier to socialize with people. She still found him interesting, she wasn't sure just how much he felt emotionally, and how human like he actually was- he certainly appeared and acted fairly human.

Stepping into the milking part of the barn, and Data was surprised to see the few cows waiting nearby patiently at the opening of the barn, almost in anticipation. Data noticed Wil was already getting supplies out, a big bag of feed she struggled to drag. Data jogged over "allow me to do the most physical labor. You are housing me, please allow me to assist you." He placed an assuring hand on her shoulder stopping her before easily grabbing up the bag. Wil blinked and smile, a bit taken aback "Thank you, ummm, put it in the trough and spread it out so everyone gets some. I get everything else prepped." Smiling slightly as she watched the pale android do exactly as she instruction. He then helped her setting out the milk pumps, hoses, and other items Data could quite place. The android wasn't even perturbed when she asked him to use his muscle to guide one of the stubborn ones to her place.

Wil took a tentative seat on a crate next to Data, and he immediately offered a hand to help her, but she waved him away. The cows mooed to each other, and Data wondered what they were discussing. The creatures munched their feed as the milk machine worked. Wil was impressed by the android, he'd done everything she'd asked without question, and wasn't squeamish at all when he'd asked him to clean the udders and liked that he was firm and gentle with the large creatures. Squeamish, or aggressive people is why she often did this job on her own, except for the weekdays where her neighbor Dave came by and did her chores for her since she had to go to the clinic early and picked up the milk as he had more of use for it- the girls were more pets than dairy cows. She was happy it was a Sunday, and relatively calm.

"I like the one there with the most black" Data broke the silence, his gaze still on the cows. Wil smiled, rubbing her hands to warm them. "That's Lily. She's the oldest of the five and thinks she's in charge. That ones Mel, Flower, Princess, and Star-my friends little girl named the last three. I did promise her she could, so they have some silly names. I got them from the nearby vet school. Lots of work, but they're good gals. " Wil chuckled a bit

Meatball waddled up, and leaned against her, she scratched him absentmindedly and tuffs of yellow fur sprinkled everywhere, his slightly cloudy eyes looked up at her adoringly.

"They have names? I had assumed that animals kept in slavery like produce animals didn't have names" Data seemed surprised

Wil sighed in annoyance "They have names because they are permanent residence of the farm, they aren't just produce animals, if you don't milk them when they need it, they get mastitis. And slavery? What sort of nonsense are they teaching people in the 24th century? Do they not eat meat or drink milk in the 24th century? I agree with animal welfare and being good to animals, I didn't become a vet for nothing, but I really resent the narrative that some people have that just because you milk a cow it must be abused- they're part of my fucking family" and Data heard the tone of annoyance and offense in her voice. As Geordi would say 'he stepped in it' and he thinned his lips in concern- perhaps he should clarify.

"We don't keep animals for meat and dairy purposes, at least not on a large scale. Sometimes none federation colonies and 'hobby farms'. Meat and dairy can be synthetized, so keeping animals for food purposes exclusively is no longer needed. I'm sorry I offended you, I will try harder not to judge your era by the values and perception of my century. I was just surprised they had names and served a purpose beyond producing milk and it will make for interesting insight for historians for when I return. Animal rights and welfare has come a long way since the 21st century." Data said simply, hoping he'd assured her he hadn't intended to be rude. Instead she gave him a glare.

"So is a cow given more rights than you in your century. They're at least living breathing real creatures, you're just a bunch of metal parts and programming" Wil stood up abruptly, removing one of the milking suctions out of the way once it detached and the others followed soon after. She wouldn't look at him and her face was tense, even as one of the heifers nosed her with it's giant snout. Meatball however looked at him with pleading eyes, Data met the dogs gaze with a similar pleading glance.

Data was silent, if he'd had feelings he's sure they would have been bruised. It had been true that until recently, he had had less rights than a cow in his time. Despite the level of respect and growth he'd had made through his life, there still was an undertone of judgement and entitlement he'd noticed amongst humans. It took Geordi stepping in on his behalf multiple times to help him get the even minimal rights and respect he deserved. Captain Picard had even put his career and his reputation on the line to defend him. But at the end of the day, he still couldn't vote.

Wil had been busying herself cleaning up, and each one of the cows drifted away into the field. She leaned her head into her forearm- Dammit all, she shouldn't have said that shit, it was uncalled for and Data had been nothing but nice and courteous, he was allowed to have an opinion about stupid cows for god's sake. It's not like he'd refused to help her with her work or called her names, and he'd just been so nice. She'd even come down that morning to find her kitchen cleaned and dishes done. Scratching her neck and turning around, he was staring at the ground but his eyes flicked up at hers.

"That was uncalled for, I'm sorry. That was a really asshole thing to say to you, I don't know how your life is in the future. You're allowed to disagree with me, I'm just touchy sometimes about certain topics." Data held up a hand and she stopped "You are correct, and I assure you, you did not injury my feelings as I have no feelings to injure. However your assessment is accurate, up until recently I did not have many rights and was in fact secondary to the consideration given to non-sapient creatures" and Wil gave him a rather sad expression.

Wil walked over to him, sitting back down beside him. The sun had fully risen now, and warmed the fields. Shedding her jacket and letting it drop beside her. "I can't imagine what it feels like, to be taken out of your time and home, put somewhere completely outside your element, and then having someone bring up the subject of your rights and existence. I just said it because I was sore because I felt you were implying I was abusive to my cows or didn't care about them. I know you didn't say that, but I just felt that way. I was being a jerk to you." She rubbed her knee anxiously "Doing the work I do, I see a lot of real abuse done to animals, but I also see a lot of farmers that care an awful lot about their livestock too. To me it's not so black and white. Can we start over on a better note- and I'll do my best not to be a total prick to you" Wil chewed her lip and awaited his reply, still rubbing her knee absentmindedly.

Data gave a slight smile, and nodded "I accept your apology, and while I am here I look forward to learning more. I can see how my comments could have been interpreted as impolite. I hope this does not influence the potential of us being friends and working together. I will however admit, there are issues with my time that I had not considered."

"You mentioned you could be irritating" Wil grinned and Data seemed to consider this seriously for a moment "I'm teasing you" Wil laughed and Data returned the grin in his awkward sort of way "Ah, I missed that" he replied

"Alright, now help me put this stuff away, and we'll call it even" Wil smile, and Data nodded. He helped her put the milking stuff away, and she was thankful silently she didn't have to do all this on her own and him being there certainly cut down on the time she had to do this. Before leaving, he reached down, grabbing her jacket she'd forgotten.

"Let's go inside, I'll feed Meatball and then I think I'll show you the room you can stay in, it should be an ok place to work. You'll need to have a work space, correct?" Data followed pace beside her, not behind like he usually did.

Data nodded, he was busy folding her jacket carefully, and then draping it over his arm again. "Correct, I will have multiple ideas, but I'm afraid I will need to do some research on the type of technology available to me. Unfortunately records are sporadic as much information was lost during WWIII"

Wil looked at him with intense concern. "It's not for long while" Data corrected, hoping to alleviate her concern. She nodded but looked uncertain as to his answer.

Meatball was already sitting by the sunroom door waiting for them. The overweight lab beat his thick tail against the concrete, happiness on his greying face.

"I envy that dog. He is blissfully content all the time. What a way to live" Wil smiled the door for the fat dog and he shuffled in, his thick tail beating against Data's legs as he pushed past and into the kitchen mudroom. Data watched the dog waddle off happily. Wil grabbed a large metal cup next to a basket of dog supplies and toys, filling it up from a bag nearby, pouring it into a dog dish, and carrying it to the happy canine nearby. "Eat up chunky boy!" Wil cooed and scratched his butt as Meatball inhaled his food, making Data understand exactly how the dog got so obese.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wil opened the door to the room, stepping in and pulling the shades up to allow light into the medium sized bedroom. There was a neatly made mattress with a blue comforter, a wooden nightstand and lamp, and an illustration table. It looked to be largely unused and vacant of items beyond a few posters and pictures on the wall. A blond woman in a tiny bikini laying across the hood of a 'muscle car', a giant illustration of different varieties of marijuana created to look as anthropomorphic cartoon characters, a half-naked woman with two large steins of beer covering her breasts. Data cocked his head and scrunched his face attempting to understand the image, and he heard a chuckle from Wil.  
"This was my brothers room, he was your typical disgusting pig man" Wil gestured to the posters, disapproval lined her features

"Pig-man?" Data farrowed his brows processing the statement, saying the two words in confusion.

"He was a bit misogynist. He was your typical 30 something your old guy that thought he was a hit with the ladies, and thought he was SO cool. He got those posters when he was in college." Wil looked at the beer stein girl and gave a heavy sigh "Why are men so gross?" she said more to herself, so Data mean thinned his lips in confusion and said nothing. He wasn't versed enough to address this phenomena of seminude women used in marketing. Wil looked at him "Just tear them down, I just didn't get the chance to remove them. All I ask is you don't remove these pictures." She pointed to an area behind the door, Data slightly shut the door, and looked behind. Several framed photos hung neatly side by side, covered in a thin layer of dust. He shut the door so he could get a better look, and Wil moved beside him, a kind smile on her face.

"Here's my grandparents" She pointed to a rather attractive couple in an aged photo, the man was in a uniform, and based upon the time period Data would have thought maybe the Korean war. "This is my mom and dad, and those two kids they have are my brother and I at my first birthday" she pointed a finger at a couple, the woman had big curly hair in an aggressively styled fashion that appeared to defy gravity, the man was wearing similar jeans as Data, and a shirt with no sleeves, he appeared quite fit and Data supposed 'cool' looking. The man was holding a small little girl in overalls with a sour look on her face, and a boy with a silly expression stood nearby, his mother appeared to be glaring at him. It appeared as if Wil took after her dad, with her brown hair and dark eyes, and her brother after her mother, with lighter hair, and green eyes. The date said "Willow's 1st birthday, March 12th, 1989'. Data found the photo charming, he liked the idea of family. He'd seen a baby born once, but that was Counselor Troi. But he liked the idea of raising children, watching them grow, nurturing them, educating them, experiencing them seeing the world and new experiences for the first time. To have generations of family to build on was an idea he enjoyed a great deal. It was something he would never be able to have, unless he adopted. Wil looked at Data, he had a slight smile on his face and seemed to be enjoying the photos.

"This is my brother, Charlie" Data followed her finger pointing to a picture of a handsome young man dressed in a very smart looking military uniform, a small plaque was at the bottom of the frame. His brows creased as he read "1985-2016"; she'd mention her brother was deceased but reading it after connecting it with the photos of herself, her parents, her grandparents, it seemed to hit more deeply. War wasn't as frequent as it was in the earlier centuries, but Starfleet was still a dangerous job. Their very own Wesley Crusher's father had been killed in duty, and several other children on board the Enterprise had at least some person in their family that had been killed during Starfleet duty.  
"I'm sorry" he found his voice escaping in a soft apology. Wil thinned her lips, obviously upset but she shrugged instead and folded her arm around herself in a comforting manner. She said nothing

Data's eyes caught another picture, it appeared to be Wil, but she was in the hospital. He observed her to be about 14 or 16yrs old, and he cocked his head to the side and looked at Wil next to him. "Whats this?" He pointed at the framed picture of the chubby faced bald girl sitting in a hospital bed, she was smiling a large smile and holding a stuffed panda, her older brother was sitting next to her, and appeared to be attempting another funny expression.

"Data—that's me. I had cancer when I was a teenager, it's why I had to have my leg removed. I went through chemotherapy, finished all my rounds, I'm in remission now, and here I am." Data looked to be enjoying himself. He laid a hand on her shoulder 'Well done." And gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze. "Because of my amputation, I couldn't go into the military like my brother, dad, and grandpa. But I found my passion working with animals."

Data admired the other photos and he knew Wil was smiling at him. How fascinating to experience life like that; sadness, joy, worry, happiness. He gazed at collage of photos of Wil's brother and her through different stages of their life. Birthdays, gradation, costumes, pictures of Wil's grandpa, an elderly man, holding a small infant. "You are so lucky to have these experiences. What a treasure" Wil blushed a bit, flattered. She'd never met anyone that looked thought such things about family photos, but perhaps Data hadn't experienced that. For someone that probably didn't come from a family and didn't grow, he missed out on that, it must be a lonely life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wil had let Data take out the box of photos from the closet and he was shuffling through them and that seemed to occupy him. "What do you need to start working"

Data didn't look up from the photos, and he seemed to have set several into neatly stacked sets. "I'm working now"

Wil was typing on her laptop responding to some emails. "I meant for your way to get home. Do you need to use my computer"

Data shook his head "I'm working on calculations while I do this. You could say, I am the computer. My calculations shouldn't detract from my making myself of use to you around the house." Data looked up and met her gaze "May I use your brothers illustration table? I would like to sketch if you permit it" his tone was serious and Wil couldn't help but wonder what sort of future he came from where he needed to ask permission to draw.

"Actually it's my table, but you are welcome to use it, I should have some sketch pencils and other supplies in the hallway cabinet" Taking a drink of her steaming coffee, confusing crossing her features as Data gave an excited look, soft as it was compared to human expression, she could clearly read his interest.

"You do art?" his enthusiastic eyes steady on hers, and Wil could help but feel the warmth from his gaze.

"I haven't done any work in years, but I should have some of my old work in a portfolio and my brothers closet. I've been using it a bit for storage—" she didn't even get a chance to finish as Data stood up and strode with purpose towards the room he was now occupying. She heard some rustling and thumping. Wil raised a brow at Meatball, who ears were perked in concern, but lacking the energy to follow the android. Heavy footsteps signaled his return to the living room with a large manila envelope under his arm, and a sketchbook in the other. He seated himself next to Meatball, who immediately presented his belly for pets. Data answered his request immediately by scratching the dogs belly, as he opened the envelope with his free hand.

"Oh no, not my high school work! Wil went to grab it weakly, and Data turned his body away blocking the move "Is this what you would call- anime?" Data turned the sketch of a poorly drawn Inuyasha character towards her, however his expression showed no judgment.  
Wil covered her face in embarrassment and groaned into her palms, and Data looked at her in concern "Why are you upset, your skill considering your age at the time was quite good. I can tell you tried really hard on this one. You are a much better artist than my captain, he focuses to much on proto Vulcan work. He really ought to focus on the earth classics" Data prattled on.

Wil looked at him with a pleading expression, even as he set the offending drawing down, and pulled out another one. "I'm embarrassed because I was such a loser, and my art reflects how much of a loser I was. " Data was too busy looking at another anime sketch and Wil cringed "There-there's gonna be a lot of those, I drew quite a lot of anime when I was in the hospital and when I was at home. I was in the anime club at school. It's pretty much a dumpster fire in there. You sure you don't want my college stuff?"  
Data seemed to be completely ignoring her pity party, and seemed quite enthused with her sketches. "Is this girl a cat, or an android" Turning to show him a Chobits sketch she'd done. By now she clenched her coffee and tried not to die of self loathing "I guess you could say she's an android" Wil shrugged but her face still betrayed how anxious she felt, as she kept eyeing the portfolio and sank into her chair "I've still got all my manga books in the attic, you can read them if you want. I haven't the heart to get rid of them."  
"I will look for them. I've heard about anime and manga but I haven't read any of it. As I said, some of the history records of this era are spotty. I endeavor to learn about as many art styles as I can. I've tried around 1,276 styles so far. A 'drop in the bucket' so to speak" He stated matter-a-factly.

Will stood up and went to her brother's old room, rummaging around for her college work. She wasn't about to let her work be defined by her cringy anime love back when she was in high school…and sadly still a love of hers even though she'd felt she should have grown out of it by now.

Pulling out the dirty portfolio and bring it back to the living room with a vengeance. She would be redeemed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though he'd only been in her home for a day, she was already enjoying his company. It was nice not having to do everything on her own, to have someone to talk to, and despite the few times they'd disagreed on a topic, they'd gotten on quite well and he was certainly a respectful guy. Wil was beginning to change her perspective of just lending him help and nothing else. She was beginning to enjoy his presence- maybe they could become friends.

She didn't have many friends now since she'd become so isolationist since her brother died, her parents shortly before him. Not that she had many friends before then, her brother and her had been each others best friends. Wil had friends at work, but she didn't really do much else with them beyond going to their kids birthdays and the occasional cookout. It was a small town, so not much goings on. She'd always gotten on better with animals anyway, which is why she became a vet. The most stimulating conversation she had were with her patients, and they usually tried to bite her- not that she'd blame them. She'd bite someone too if they stuck a thermometer up her butt.

Tomorrow she'd have to go back to work and wondered how Data would feel about being alone all day. Although she could offer him to come to the clinic with her, the girls would probably adore him. He was a cutie after all, very sweet, helpful, and just the right amount of eye candy. Not that she was interested in eye candy, the last time she went on a date, her date asked her about her job, and she found herself stupidly telling the terrified man in front of her how she fixed a rectal prolapse on a pig earlier.

Wil settled back into the metal chair on the patio, Data was walking back to the house after talking to the cows, and giving them a few pets. Wil noticed he did that often, and caught him a few times leaning down and telling Meatball about how he was a good boy, and a smart boy, and very handsome, but doing it in such a way as if it were a positive affirmation for the portly dog. Data sat down, seemingly pleased with his bovine interaction.

"I have to go to the clinic tomorrow, I'll be at work all day. You're welcome to come with me. Dave, the neighbor will be coming by to take care of the girls" nodding at the cows walking away into the field.

Bill the cat strolled up, dropping a giant headless rat on the patio, and proceeding to groom his shaggy grey fur that was covered with bits of blood.

"Good job Bill, you are such a good hunter." Data cooed, and Bill stopped and trilled at him, before jumping onto the androids lap.

"Data, do you want to come with me, or stay here? I don't want you to feel like you have to come with me and help. " Wil stared at him, giving Bill a few pets as it rubbed against Data and Wil's hands, then quickly Bill jumped down and carried off his prize.

Data watched the cat walk off before meeting her gaze "I'd really like to go with you if it's not too much trouble. I'm interested in seeing your jobs. We don't have any veterinarians on the Enterprise, takes care of all the people, and the pets on board."

"Well, it's a pretty hands on job, it's mostly farms out here, so we have a wide variety of animals."

"I will endeavor to be as helpful as possible. Tell me what to do and I will do it." Data drummed his fingers on the table for a second, then looking at Wil again "I often get along better with non-sapient creatures rather than sapient creatures." Wil smiled "I do too."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meatball was snoring loudly as he laid across Data's lap. The lab was too big for peoples laps even at his ideal weight, so sitting on someone's lap was out of the questions but he'd finally found someone that could tolerate his weight and he was taking advantage of that to the fullest. Wil was catching up on some tv and watching some nonsense with tight faced women fighting, and Data was as usual, very interested in the presentation of something new, even the commercials and kept asking questions. Stroking Meatballs belly as the dog snoozed, Wil rolled up the leg to her pajama pants, undoing the strap, and pushing the pin in her prosthesis, feeling it come lose. Allowing her to pulled the bottom part free from the pole. Taking the sleeve off carefully, followed by her socks that padded out everything. It was when she started wiping her sleeve liner down that she caught golden eyes watching her.

"Does this bother you? Some people find this uncomfortable to watch." Wil stopped cleaning, giving him a nervous look.

Data shook his head "No, it is impossible to make me uncomfortable. I however am curious. You see, disability- especially amputation is very uncommon in my time. I'm sorry if I'm being rude"

Wil cocked a lop sided attempt at a smile, and shrugged, but he could tell she was a little anxious "Honestly, I'm use to it by now. I just get to a certain point in my day where I don't want to wear it anymore and just take it off to be comfortable. I slept in it last night because I was so anxious you'd turn out to be a serial killer, and didn't want to be got hopping." She laughed weakly, and kicked out her good leg.

"Do you know any disabled people?" Wil changed the subject, going to stand up and Data stood too, knocking poor Meatball onto the floor with a thud which he shook off quickly. Data seemed disturbed about accidentally upending the dog, seeming startled and confused, but quickly offered her a hand. Wil waved him off "I got this. Be careful with him, he's not a young buy anymore" Wil snipped slightly, then she used her chair to stabilize herself, and leaning over to a nearby coat closet, and pulling out some crutches. "I don't need anyone to help me." She seemed irritated, and Data felt uncomfortable, choosing instead to answer her question.

"My friend Geordi is blind, he's head of engineering" Data sat down slowly as Wil took her seat, leaning her crutches against her chair. "And do you fuss over him like you do me, Data." Wil tone was every so snarky, as she pulled the lever on the side of the chair, causing the foot rest to pop out loudly. She gave him a rather sarcastic smile. Data slowly returned to his seat, seeming confused by the situation "no, I do not, Geordi doesn't need help from anyone. Although when I first met him, my need to assist did annoy him too" Data answered honestly. Meatball jumped onto a cushion next to Data with a grunt, before laying his head on the armrest.

"Data, I can assure you I can manage quite well on my own. I've been living alone for 4yrs, and even longer without my leg." Leaning over the side of her chair trying unsuccessfully to grab the remote that had fallen just over the edge of the chair and slightly under. It startled her when she saw a pale hang grasp it and hand it too her, how did he move so quickly? She gave a short gasp in surprise, taking it "Wil, I don't mean to offend. I just hope you wont take my need to assist as some sort of comment on your ability. I swear it is meant in the purest sense." Wil nodded and took it gently, feeling a blush of embarrassment at his gentle tone. Has she been an asshole again? She knew she wasn't receptive to help, she was well aware that people treated her differently after her cancer and amputation, and maybe she did assume the worst of genuine people just trying to help her out of common human decency. Data took a seat back at his spot next to Meatball. Meatball, sensing the moment took that opportunity to grunt and expose his belly for pets as if demanding an apology for being tossed on the floor. Data considered the fat dog for a second, and then complied happily.

"I can be a bit…gruff sometimes. I don't trust people to be decent unless they want something" Wil dipped her eyes a bit in shame. After she'd lost her leg, it was her dad and brother and encouraged her to stop moping and get moving. Her mom encouraged her not to seek others to do what she could do herself. Of course her mother had also been the one to instill the paranoia that people would try and take advantage of her.

Data nodded understanding, and they turned their attention back to the tv. Wil sighed a bit to herself.

AN: Thank you for reading, I am correcting the next 3 chapters. Fitting them in between my new business classes. <3


End file.
